1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical imaging lens applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, mobile devices are continuously renovated, making more and more intense competition. In addition, with the mature technology development of various components, the difference between products becomes smaller, the only competition is price. Therefore, how to reduce the manufacturing cost and maintain good quality has become the aim of manufacturer's efforts.
Currently, small imaging lens with high image quality has become the standard equipment for mobile devices. In addition, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of image sensors to be reduced and compact, which makes the imaging lens featuring finer resolution or providing wider angle of view by providing with more than five or six lens elements, such as the imaging lenses described in US Publication Nos. 20130265650 and 20130329306. However, the imaging lenses consisting of three lens elements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,743,486 and 8,094,231 have small angle of view and aperture value.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.